Kansho
| affiliation = Marines; Foxy Pirates (undercover, former) | occupation = Marine Officer; Pirate (undercover, former); Sniper | jva = Houka Kinoshita | Funi eva = Aaron Roberts }} Kansho is an anime-only character that appeared in the Adventure of Nebulandia special. He is an undercover Marine who posed as a member of the Foxy Pirates along with Komei and Dojaku. Per Komei's plan, however, Kansho stayed behind even after the other two revealed their allegiance in order to betray Luffy and Foxy. Appearance Kansho is an average sized young man with bushy brown hair, a rounded nose, round eyes, and a square jaw. As a member of the Foxy Pirates, he wore a striped blue shirt with a green cape, as well as the standard Foxy Pirates goggles over his eyes and an orange visor on his forehead. When he rejoined the Marines, Kansho donned the standard Marine uniform and cast away his goggles, though kept his visor. Personality Kansho is a loyal Marine who will carry out orders without question. He is a good actor, as he convinced Foxy to trust him and bring him to Nebulandia. He claimed to look up to Usopp and his sniping abilities, as he sought to become a good sniper himself. Sometimes, people accidentally mistake his name for Kanchō, a crude and childish Japanese prank involving the poking of someone's rear end, which he finds unflattering. Kansho gets annoyed when people get his name wrong, and gets depressed much like Foxy does. Relationships Komei Kansho, as a subordinate of Komei, closely follows the Vice Admiral's orders. Komei seems to respect Kansho as a skilled sniper but still holds the capture of pirates to a higher importance, as the former stated that he is willing to sacrifice some of his own men if it meant capturing the Straw Hat Pirates. Foxy Kansho, as an undercover Marine, is enemies with Foxy. He initially demonstrated a respect for the pirate captain, wanting to prove himself to Foxy by accompanying him and the Straw Hat Pirates to Nebulandia. This, however, was merely an act in part of Komei's "Two-Sided Backstab Maneuver." Foxy, who felt a bond with Kansho as crewmates, felt betrayed by the sniper, prompting him to attack and defeat Kansho. Usopp Kansho demonstrates a high level of respect for Usopp as a sniper, asking for tutelage from the pirate. Though the majority of his behavior is artificially created for his undercover role, Kansho's respect carries through when he fights against Usopp as a Marine. Abilities and Powers Kansho is a sniper and has proved relatively accurate at shooting. However, his shot was no match for Usopp's, and he was easily defeated by Foxy's punches. Weapons Kansho wields a sniper rifle. He carried pointed bullets as ammunition instead of standard round ones, allowing him to injure Monkey D. Luffy, who is normally immune to bullets. History Adventure of Nebulandia At some point after the Long Ring Long Land Arc, Kansho joined the Foxy Pirates. When Foxy and the Straw Hat Pirates were preparing to leave Mushroom Island to rescue their crewmates, Kansho spoke up and asked to come along, wanting to prove himself to his new captain and his idol, Usopp. He boarded the Thousand Sunny, and the group set off for Nebulandia. During the trip, Foxy gave Luffy a trinket of his head as a token of friendship, and Kansho, carrying a crate full of them, offered them to the rest of the crew, who refused. The group approached Nebulandia but was quickly surrounded by a Marine fleet. After the group escaped using Foxy's ability and the Thousand Sunny's Coup de Burst, they set foot on land and quickly realized that the island filters sea water and that its vegetation is attracted to Devil Fruit users. The group was then attacked, and Kansho and Foxy were knocked away by cannon fire. Robin was captured by the Marines, and Luffy became entangled in the vegetation. The Marines fired at and hit Luffy, but Kansho, Usopp, and Franky fired back, destroying some of the stone towers. Later, Usopp and Franky decided to explore the island's underground, and Kansho asked to go with them. Usopp told him to stay behind to protect the others above ground. Franky and Usopp were later captured, prompting Luffy, who was weakened by the island's seawater fog, to pursue Komei directly. Kansho, not wanting to leave Luffy to fight Komei alone, picked Foxy up on his shoulders and ran after him. Kansho and Foxy caught up to Luffy just as Komei submerged him in seawater and was battling Nami. Kansho held his rifle to Komei's head as Foxy and Nami helped a drowned Luffy recover. Though they helped Luffy regain consciousness, Kansho shot him in the neck, and revealed himself to be an undercover Marine working for Komei. He told Usopp and Foxy that he was just doing his job as a Marine. He watched as the Straw Hats and Foxy are handcuffed. Just as the Marines believed they were victorious, a geyser erupted in the center of the island, bringing Kinoconda up from the sea. Kansho and other Marines fired at the large snake, but Kinoconda destroyed the ground that he and Komei were standing on. After Brook and Chopper, who were inside Kinoconda's mouth, freed the rest of their crew, Luffy rose from the ground, shocking Kansho. The captain put up his hood to reveal that the Foxy trinket took the impact of Kansho's bullet. The sniper fired again at Luffy, but Usopp deflected his bullet with a shot of his own. Foxy, enraged over his crewmate's betrayal, barraged Kansho with a flurry of punches, knocking the sniper into a crowd of Marines. Kansho was not seen again, but he likely returned to the Marines as a Marine told Tsuru over the Den Den Mushi that all the Marines on Nebulandia were brought onto the warships. Major Battles *Kansho, Franky, and Usopp vs. The Marines *Kansho vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Kansho and other Marines vs. Kinoconda *Kansho vs. Foxy References Site Navigation ru:Кансё pl:Kanshou Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Marine Officers Category:Non-Canon Foxy Pirates Category:Non-Canon Snipers Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Undercover Operators